Gray Fly
|japname = グレー・フライ |birthname = |namesake = Glenn FreyJustice - Vol.3 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P70 · 71 The Secret of JOJO Characters (musician) |stand = Tower of Gray |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = November 28, 1987 |gender = Male |occupation = Mercenary |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 123 Tower of Gray |mangafinal = Chapter 124 Silver Chariot (1) |animedebut = Episode 30 Tower of Gray |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Mitsuaki Madono (Game) Katsumi Chō (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist in Stardust Crusaders. Gray Fly attacks the group aboard a plane travelling from Narita, Japan to Cairo; crashing it into the ocean (35km off the coast of Hong Kong). Appearance Gray Fly appears as an old man with a horseshoe hair style, and an imprint of a stag beetle on his tongue. Personality He seems normal at first but is plain evil, taking up a modus operandi of killing his victims by cutting off their tongues with his Stand. His sadistic personality drives him to kill people just for fun. He has been known as a Stand user who causes multiple accidents and kills people to steal their valuables. Kakyoin notes that DIO didn't need to use a spore to control him, so he was probably just hired to kill the Joestar group. Abilities Gray Fly's Stand is Tower of Gray, which takes the form of a giant and agile stag beetle (apparently faster than Star Platinum) capable of easily tearing flesh apart, used by him for his crimes. He and Avdol precise that the Tarot Card "The Tower", which Tower of Gray represents, is a symbol of something unexpected that interrupts a journey. Effectively, Gray Fly spends his life interrupting journeys, including the Joestar group's, and manages to complete his task pretty well, forcing the heroes to a much longer and more difficult journey towards Egypt. The Tower also symbolizes destruction, sudden changes and realizing the truth, represented by Gray Fly's sudden attack in a otherwise calm situation and the moment he reveals that his attack is just the beggining of the troubles the heroes will face along the way. Synopsis History Gray Fly is a Stand user involved in many thefts and mass killings disguised as accidents involving plane crashes and train accidents, including a plane catastrophe in England with 300 casualties, with no signs of his crimes. He gained enough notoriety among Stand users to be known by Muhammad Avdol, but his Stand's appearance was still unknown, as even the fortune teller was surprised to find out a insectoid-like Stand could exist. According to Avdol, Gray Fly might have acted on DIO's orders. He is one of the Tarot Cards representatives sent by Enya the Hag to kill the Joestar group. Gray Fly first appears on a plane en route to Bangkok as one of the passengers. Since he is an old man, he does not fight Jotaro and the others directly, instead letting his Stand do the job while he himself goes unnoticed. Stardust Crusaders Leaving Towards Egypt The Stand Tower of Gray manages to damage Jotaro thanks to its speed. Tower of Gray In order to make his opponents understand his true powers and his intentions, he cuts off the tongues of the other passengers with Tower of Gray, then proceeds to write the word "Massacre" on the wall with their blood. It is at this point that Gray Fly stands up, leaves his seat and tries to reach the bathroom, pretending to be nothing but a harmless old man. He then stops and starts screaming at the sight of blood, probably in a attempt to wake up the passengers and put the Joestar group into more trouble. However he is swiftly knocked out by Kakyoin, who stands as Tower of Gray's new opponent. Kakyoin manages to trick the Stand by distracting him with his Emerald Splash while hiding the tentacles of his Hierophant Green among the plane's seats. The strategy succeeds, as the tentacles grab Tower of Gray and destroys it, leading to Gray Fly's death as well. Silver Chariot (1) However, before dying, Gray Fly managed to kill the plane's pilots in a last attempt to lead the protagonists to the same fate. Although his head and tongue were split in two because of Kakyoin's attack, he managed to stand up and taunt them, saying that they will never get to DIO even if they were lucky enough to survive the crash. He also warns them that DIO's own allies will be coming after the protagonists, beginning with Jean Pierre Polnareff. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) The events from Tower of Gray chapters appears on a diferent form on the game. Instead taking place on an airplane, the fight against Tower of Gray occours on Jotaro's school and Gray Fly appears a school janitor rather than a passenger. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) The events from Tower of Gray appears on Super Story mode (console versions only), as the player must defeat Tower of gray using Kakyoin. After the battle Gray Fly briefly appears and is knocked down by the heroes (much like the manga storyline). Tower of Gray's special battle can also be played on Gallery mode (Oingo and Boingo's book), but the player can only play as one of the 8 heroes (including Young Joseph and New Kakyoin). Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Both the Stand Tower of Gray and the user Gray Fly posses a Metal Striker on the game as part of the PART III characters. They both share the same FINISH move, that being Tower of Gray attacking the defeated opponent with it's tongue. Trivia *In Japanese, "Glenn Fry" and "Gray Fly" are written almost the same in katakana. * Gray Fly may be considered one of DIO's most important henchmen because it turned the Crusaders' journey from a few hours to fifty days. Gallery Old fly jiji.png|First appearance Tauntinggray.png|Gray Fly taunts his opponents before dying Spritefly.PNG|Gray Fly in Heritage for the Future GrayFlyTongue.png|Gray Fly's beetle imprint on his tongue Grayflyteeth.png|Teeth References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part III Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist